


First Time

by kkismygod



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is super sweet, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Sex, anakin fluff, anakin smut, i cry, shy reader, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkismygod/pseuds/kkismygod
Summary: As requested, reader loses her virginity to the one and only Anakin Skywalker
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> bug me on tumblr! @/ChokeMeAnakin

If there was anyone in this galaxy you’d be willing to give yourself up for, it was the boy lying in bed next to you. 

The lights were on low, casting an orange glow across the room and leaving the dips and crevices in shadows. The windows had been dimmed so the outside world was only visible through a hazy grey, and powerful gusts of wind howled low and forlorn as they whipped past the building. A storm was brewing, the kind that dumped buckets of snow on the city like the sky had been holding on to it for too long. 

Anakin was lying back against the pillows, one arm under his head and one around your shoulders. His eyes were closed, chest moving up and down with deep and even breaths. You were laying on your stomach, tracing patterns across his chest and studying every inch of his face-- the eyelashes fanning out over his cheekbones, the elegant slope of his nose, the slight dip of his cupid’s bow, the burnished arch of his eyebrow. All of the sharp angles and hard planes of his face softened under the warm light, even the jagged pink line scarring the right side of his face made him look like Alexandre Cabanel’s  _ Fallen Angel _ more than anything else. 

You thought he had fallen asleep when he smoothed his hand up your back, pressing you down so that you were lying with your head on his chest. He sighed in content, continuing to trail his hand up and down your spine lazily.

He probably had been planning on going to sleep. It would have been merciful to let him-- he had led the 501st into a Republic victory recently and he’d just gotten back, although he was pretty beat up when you met him in the starfighter hangers this morning. Despite trying to convince the Council he was fine, they insisted he take a break from war duties to heal up. This was his first vacation in… you don’t know how long. But it felt so good to have him back, safe and warm and healing under your palms, even if it was only for a few days. 

That’s why you wanted so bad to enjoy this peaceful night together, but your gut was twisting and turning with a ball of nervous energy. A little thought had popped into your head earlier, and it sat there nagging at you as you drank in his features. With each second that passed that you admired the slope of his cheekbones, the curve of his jaw, basked in the thick beat of his heart, your anxiety grew stronger.

“Is the wind bothering you?” Anakin asked, waving his hand to darken the windows fully. The moaning of the sky outside was muted, the wind battering against the window uselessly.

You had hoped he wouldn’t notice your current state of nervousness, but it was a fool’s wish. Nothing ever really got past Anakin, not with his perceptiveness. 

“No, I’m not afraid of a bit of wind,” you mumbled, cheek squished against his chest. 

“Then what’s got you so worked up?”

There was a battle raging within you. Should you tell him and possibly start down a road you’re not sure you could come back from? Or should you keep quiet and miss this potentially wonderful opportunity? 

Anakin noted your hesitance, hand pausing on the small of your back. “You can talk to me.”

There it was. That sweet, rumbly voice mirroring that of the storm outside. So kind and gentle and soft-- always so  _ good  _ to you. Your heart swelled with adoration and, not that it took much convincing, the decision seemed to be made for you. You wanted it--  _ god  _ you wanted it so bad.

There was no way you’d be able to say the words, though, not when he was looking at you like that. His eyes were almost black, glinting in the low light, swimming with a smoldering curiosity. You could barely keep eye contact with him for longer than 5 seconds on a good day… Nope, there was absolutely no way you’d be able to tell him what you wanted without making it disgustingly awkward. You often used action over words anyways, so you leaned up and kissed the concerned pout off of his lips.

Excitement spiked in your stomach. Were you really doing this? You were really doing this. It was overdue anyway, as most people your age had already gotten to this milestone. But you had never been able to be that comfortable with another person, never able to open up for anyone or truly trust them enough to even  _ want _ to… until Anakin. He had never pressured you for anything, even though you’d been together for a while and it was well past the time normal couples would devote themselves to each other.

But he knew of your closed-off nature, knew that it would take a while for you to get to this point when you struggled to even let him hug you at first. It’s not that you didn’t want it— it’s just that you weren’t used to it, you were always shamed for showing vulnerability in the past and mistook the acceptance of such things as weakness. But he was patient with you, and over time helped teach you the exact opposite. And now.. here you were. Finally ready to have it all.

However, it didn’t stop you from being a nervous wreck. Now that your lips were on his, your brain was short circuiting. How did you normally continue things again? You had to figure out what to do soon, Anakin was already breaking away and you could tell he was going to ask you what that was for and you  _ couldn’t _ explain to him what you wanted, you  _ couldn’t— _

“Alright,” too late. “You’re acting weird. What’s up.”

Maybe you shouldn’t do it after all. Maybe you should just back out at this point. It wasn’t too late, he didn’t know your intentions...

But fuck, his body was pressed against yours in a way that allowed you to feel every hard plane, every dip and curve and inch of his warm body. And you wanted it— no,  _ needed _ it— that much was made clear by the heat pooling in your nether regions. 

“Um… I just— I was thinking...” here you go again. Making things awkward. “I mean… if you want to… do you think we could… um...“

Anakin squinted his eyes at you, struggling to decipher what you were trying to say. Normally he’d be able to just tell from taking a peek into your mind, but you were wearing the bracelet that blocked Jedi mind tricks from affecting you, so he was left to work through it the old fashioned way.

The man wasn’t stupid though. It only took a few more moments of you clumsily stumbling over your words, never really saying what you meant but hinting that there was something that you wanted. Your cheeks had gone all red, and you wouldn’t look him in the eye — you were flustered, and there was only one thing that really made you flustered. Him.

You wanted him.

He smiled slowly, cupping your face with his flesh hand and stroking your cheek with his thumb so he could feel the heat underneath. “You want that? With me? Right now?”

You shut yourself up and swallowed, nodding furiously. His smile broke out into a full on grin, lighting up his face. “Y/n… all you had to do was ask.”

A new rush of blood pooled in your cheeks at his teasing, and he laughed as he leaned in to kiss you again. 

Now that you two were on the same page, now that you were  _ really _ doing this, your heart went haywire. He was just kissing you, but your lips burned against his and every touch he left on your body was heightened tenfold. He left a scorching path with his gloved hand across your back as he wound it around your waist, tilting your jaw with his flesh hand to get a better angle and deepening the kiss. You became breathless all too fast, but he didn’t complain as you pulled back, peppering little kisses all down your neck and across your collarbone.

“Are you sure about this?” He looked like he was still blinking drowsiness out of his eyes as he looked up at you between kisses. “I mean… this is kind of sudden. I hope you don’t feel like you have to do this just because I’m home for a few days.”

“I’m 100% sure about it. I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, not just because you’re home now… that is, if  _ you _ want to also. You’re not too tired right? I think I woke you up, but if you want to sleep we can just go back to sleep…”

“Y/n,” he quieted you with another chaste kiss to your lips, voice soft now. “I would love nothing more than to do this with you.”

You could still feel the small smile on his lips as he kissed you. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against yours and looked you in the eyes. There was that  _ damn _ eye contact you were trying to avoid… the dark of his iris’s sparkled like stars in the orange light, and the beauty that never failed to captivate you left you feeling breathless once again. You tightened your fists into balls, scrunching his shirt up in your fists as he spoke commandingly, yet endearingly. 

“You tell me if I do something you don’t like, okay?” he demanded. “And we can stop at any time, no matter what. Just say the word.”

“Yeah, yeah,” you rolled your eyes, leaning forward to kiss the seriousness off his face again. There was too much tension there and it was  _ still making you so damn nervous. _ “I get it. Now can I please take your shirt off now?”

He flashed a wicked smile at you then, and tore his shirt off in one graceful movement. You pouted, pushing at his shoulders to get him to lie back against the pillows. “No fair. I wanted to do that part.”

“You can do the rest.”

He pulled you down by the neck to attach his lips to yours again, your palms flattening over the smooth skin of his chest. His heart beat under your right hand, and you let the steady rhythm calm your nerves as he licked into your mouth, tasting you. Oddly enough, his teasing had soothed the butterflies in your stomach, reminding you of something important.

This was  _ Anakin— _ he loved you, and he would never do anything to make you uncomfortable. There was no reason to be so afraid. He only teased you to get your mind off your fears, and for that you were grateful.

Your tongue met his and you sighed into his mouth. The kiss was so heady, so dizzying that you barely registered his gloved hand now snaking under your shirt, pulling it up as it ascended until you got the hint and lifted your arms, only breaking away from him long enough so that he could pull it over your head.

The cool leather of his glove on your burning skin caused goosebumps to erupt all over your body, and you pressed closer into Anakin to leech off his warmth. He closed his lips over your bottom lip, lightly nibbling on it as he played with the clasp of your bra.

“May I?” He asked.

“Please.”

He unclasped the hooks of your bra with a flick of his thumb, discarding it with the rest of your clothes and immediately bringing both hands up to cup you in his warm palms. You planted your hands on either side of Anakin’s head, holding yourself over him so you could focus on kissing him slowly, deeply.

Suddenly you were airborne, back hitting the mattress as Anakin switched places with you. He broke away from your lips with a filthy sound, letting you gather your breath as he licked and kissed and sucked all down your neck, across your chest, over your sensitive peaks. This was familiar. You’d done this with him before. This was okay. Your nerves were still calm, the butterflies sleeping in your stomach. However, the wet kisses Anakin was leaving on your breasts had you shivering beneath him, more warmth making a mess in your underwear.

He sucked on your nipples until they stood up stiff, then swirled them around with his tongue while the other got massaged with his gloved thumb. You whined at this, wanting to feel the cold metal of his mechanical arm. You reached for his glove, undoing the straps and he allowed you to pull it off of him and set it on the bedside table. You placed his hand back on your breast, covering it with your own as you squeezed, showing him what you wanted. 

He played with your breasts until your peaks were shining with sweat and a little sore. Your body needed more of him, more of his lips and mouth and tongue and hands, everywhere, all over you. You grinded your hips to meet his, sparks of excitement shooting up your spine when you felt his bulge already hard against your heat.

Anakin’s lips left you when you did this, cursing under his breath. 

“Keep doing that,” he requested. “Let me watch.”

You didn’t need much encouragement. Your pussy was throbbing, far past the point where it needed some kind of contact to relieve the ache. The thin material of your panties did little to hinder the feeling of Anakin’s cock through his sleep pants, and you moaned lightly at the feeling of him rubbing against you. You rocked your hips back up to meet his, sliding your covered folds along his length until you couldn’t take it anymore and reached for the waistband of his pants.

“Not yet,” he caught your wrist. “Let me take care of you first.”

“But I’m ready,” you argued, moaning pathetically as he pressed your hand back into the bed. “Please.”

“We have to take it  _ slow _ . I don’t want to hurt you.”

He released your hand and tucked a stray lock of hair behind your ear, softening the statement. “Besides, we’ve got all the time in the world right now. No need to rush.” 

Your cheeks erupted in flames once again. Great. Now you looked like an impatient, needy little loser. You didn’t even know why he wanted to be with you like this in the first place— you obviously just ruined the mood and you probably won’t be any good in the first place. Is he just pity fucking you? He’s probably just agreeing to this so that you would shut up and stop pestering him about it…

“Hey,” Anakin caught your attention, tracing his fingertips across your forehead, down the side of your face. “Come back to me.” 

You took a deep breath. After a second, you opened your eyes from squeezing them closed in despair to meet Anakin’s sweet face. One look and he had grounded you, banishing those dark thoughts from your mind. 

“You okay?” He asked lightly, and you nodded. “Good. There’s no need to be embarrassed, you know.”

“I know,” you mumbled, willing the blush to dissipate from your cheeks. He knew enough not to tease you about it this time.

“Let’s get these off now, yeah?” 

You don’t know what you did to deserve someone as amazing as Anakin. Every single mistake you made, every single flaw you had, he didn’t care. He made you feel so loved, so comfortable, no matter what.

He kissed down your leg until he got to your ankle, slipping your sock off before repeating the action on the other side. He skimmed his fingers up the outside of your thighs, tickling you so that you would laugh, his returning smile just as warm. He made his way upward until he was pressing his smile into your clothed mound, kissing gently before slipping his fingertips under the elastic and pulling them down your legs.

A shiver racked your body as you felt his breath hit your core. He was looking at you, thumb stroking the soft skin of your outer lip, admiring. He always loved seeing the mess you could make in your underwear, loved knowing that it was  _ him  _ that did that, and that it was because you wanted him. 

You held your breath, waiting for his first move. He pushed your legs up and open, hooking his arms around your thighs to keep you anchored in place, and then bent down to taste you. Your muscles immediately tensed, head thrown back as the flush in your face travelled down your chest to the pit of your stomach, mixing with the sensations he was pulling from your heat.

He dragged a line up your slit with his tongue, gathering the wetness and spreading it all over. He then set a pace of licking up to your clit and placing an open mouthed kiss on it, over and over again, building you up slowly. Your hands fell to his shoulders, fingers digging into the muscle there as he worked you between his lips, and soon his fingers joined his mouth.

You were naturally a quiet person, but when he slowly pressed his middle finger into you you couldn’t hold back the soft moan. His tongue traced circles around your clit as he rocked his finger in and out of you, soon adding a second. You were glad he wasn’t teasing like he normally did, instead wasting no time in curling his fingers against that spot that had you seeing stars.

Anakin sucked on your clit, then broke away with a lewd sound. “Do you wanna cum around my fingers or my tongue?” 

“E-either,” You panted, straining against his hold to pull your legs higher, his face closer. His fingers stilled inside you.

“Choose for me, sweetheart.”

You whined, desperate for his touch again. How were you supposed to decide when both were proving to be so fucking good together? He was waiting, and the longer you took to decide, the longer his face was not on you.

“Tongue,” You blurt out, the butterflies reawakening in your stomach and chest. What did that even mean? What was he going to do?

“As you wish,” he spoke against your clit, wrapping his lips around it again. He gave it a couple flicks, then removed his fingers from inside you. He caught your nub between his thumb and pointer finger, massaging it back and forth as his tongue licked a path downward, circling your hole and dipping inside.

The sounds leaving your lips were high pitched and uncontrolled, back bowing off the bed at this new feeling. It was different, the way his hot muscle probed inside of you, drinking up all the juices spilling from your hole as his fingers rubbed your clit. 

You grasped the headboard and pulled yourself up the bed a few inches to try and lessen the intensity of the pleasure, but he followed you up the bed. His arms locked tighter around your thighs, eyes closed, losing himself in your taste and it’s bliss. 

Your walls clenched around Anakin’s tongue, hips jutting up and fingers digging into his hair, pressing him deeper into you as you came. He stroked your clit through it, your legs shaking and head fuzzy. When your moans quieted to soft whimpers, he pressed one last kiss to your swollen clit and then kissed his way back up your body, letting you taste yourself on his lips. 

Usually this would be enough. When you fooled around in the past, this would be where it would have ended. The nerves began buzzing alive in the pit of your stomach again as you realized you weren’t stopping this time, and you were getting close to the real thing. You were actually ready now, you and him both knew it, and you could feel his hard length press against your thigh through his pants, signaling that he was ready too. 

This time when you reached for his waistband, he didn’t stop you. He groaned into your mouth when you pulled his pants down and gripped the base of him, slowly pumping him between your bodies. 

“How— how do you want to do this?” his voice was strangled, your thumb massaging his head. 

You paused, apprehension balling up in your stomach and twisting your insides. Usually people just did missionary right? That’s what you’d seen in the movies at least. But you wanted to have some sort of control, and the thought of being on your back any longer just heightened the uncomfortable stabs of anxiety in your stomach. Should you… roll over? But you wanted to see him, and again, having him take you from behind didn’t seem like a position that would give you much control. What other positions  _ were _ there? 

Reading your uneasiness, he locked his arms around your back and thigh, twisting you around again so that his back was against the headboard and you were sitting on his lap. 

“How about this?” He asked, smoothing some hair behind your ear and scanning your face with hesitant eyes. You slid your hands down his chest, wiggling your hips so that his cock was positioned between your folds. You had never felt him there before, loving the sensation of his stiffness nestled against your warmth. You coated him in slick, exhaling lightly as he rubbed against your sensitive clit. “Y/n?”

“This is good,” you decided, continuing to rock your hips against him. You could feel the familiar fire already building up in your stomach, battling the nerves that were honestly starting to make you feel sick. The head of his cock caught against your hole, but he didn’t push in. 

“I hate to ask this again…” Anakin reached a hand down and replaced his dick with his fingers, making sure you were wet enough, “But are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’m 100% positive,” you moaned, twisting your hips around his fingers before he pulled them away. “Just… go slow maybe.”

“Of course,” he kissed your cheek, and then positioned his head back at your entrance. He started to push in then, the glide of his dick easy due to the wetness still dripping from between your legs. You immediately felt the burn of a stretch, although it wasn’t painful and in fact you kind of liked it. Your head felt woozy, fingers gripping onto his shoulders again as you tilted your hips down, helping him along. “Slow, baby, go slow,” he reminded you, and you relaxed your hips, letting him push in at a comfortable pace.

He was much thicker than you had expected, and it seemed to take forever before he bottomed out. Once you were fully seated on him, thighs pressed against his, he gripped your waist with his metal hand, keeping you still so you could adjust. His jaw ticked, clearly trying to hold himself back for your sake, and your chest swelled with appreciation for this.

You dropped your head against his collarbone, looking at where you two connected. You felt so  _ full _ , the sensation unfamiliar but interesting, and you derived a different sort of satisfaction from knowing it was Anakin who was buried inside you, filling you up. You wanted to feel more, so you slowly tilted your hips forward, pulling off of him a couple inches and then sinking back down onto him. 

It was a little scary, if you were being honest. But you trusted Anakin, trusted that he wouldn’t hurt you and would do everything in his power to keep you safe. So you swallowed your fear, and allowed him to take over the shallow thrusts inside you. He moved carefully, slowly, pulling out a couple more inches each time before pressing back into you.

“Is there any pain?” He asked, fingers keeping you steady on your waist. You shook your head, closing your eyes as one particular thrust sent sparks of an unknown, pleasurable feeling up your spine. It was a deeper sensation than usual, different. But amazing all the same. He repeated his actions, making you hum in appreciation.

“Fuck, Anakin, that feels so good,” you bit his shoulder as he circled his hips into that spot. 

“Yeah?”

You hummed again, breath coming out in ragged pants as he held you close and increased the pace and pressure, rubbing up against that spot lightly every time. It was enough to make your legs begin to shake again, for that warm ball of bliss to form in your stomach, but not enough to overstimulate you. 

Suddenly you clenched your walls around him. It was an unconscious action-- uncalculated, too hard-- and a stab of pain shot through you. You gasped, pulling back and shooting a hand to his hip.

“Wait. Ow. Stop.”

He immediately paused, half in and half out of you. His eyes filled with concern, roaming over your face for further signs of distress. 

“What happened? Are you okay? Was it too fast?”

“I’m okay,” you winced, breathing out and relaxing your muscles. You shifted your hips experimentally, testing for pain and finding the ache slowly fading. “Yeah, I’m good. My fault. We can keep going.”

“You sure?”

You pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and then lifted yourself off of him again, surging forward to push him back in. You began rolling your hips at a pace now, willing that annoying ache to go away and the fuzzy pleasure to come back.

Anakin’s hands tightened on your waist, slowing your pace. “Take your time,” he reminded you, but thrust his hips upward to help you out. Slowly, ever so slowly, he found that place within you again and began aiming for it, coaxing that fire to spread from your belly all the way to the tips of your fingers. Each time he sunk into you, you gasped out sounds, words, his name, anything your jumbled brain could get past your lips. Anakin had no idea you’d be so vocal, what with your usual quiet nature, but he couldn’t say he was complaining.

The feeling of him sliding into, your bodies coated in a thin layer of sweat, warmth pressed against warmth, feeding each other pleasure-- you had no idea why you hadn’t done this sooner. If you could do this forever, for the rest of your life, you would. You ground your hips against him faster, harder, silently demanding him to do the same. 

“That’s it, baby, just like that,” he encouraged, surging into you like a rolling wave, pushing forward and flowing back, edging you closer and closer to where you needed to be. 

A warm, sparkly feeling of bliss oozed through your veins. You had felt something similar from his fingers, but never like this, never so consuming and intense. You knew it was an orgasm that was approaching, but your breathing was irregular, fast, and your head was left swimming because of it, confused and startled at the different sensations.

Your orgasm was right there. How many girls could say they came during their first time? You knew it wasn’t many, and you  _ wanted  _ it-- you just needed that one little push to get you over, just a little bit longer now… 

You reached and reached and reached for it, but you couldn’t release. It was almost painful, really, how close you were but for some reason you couldn’t fall into that ocean of warm bliss. You whined, closing your eyes, tensing your muscles, holding your breath... 

Anakin buried himself fully into you and then stopped thrusting, denying you of all pleasure and causing that heat to dissipate in the pit of your stomach. 

“Take a deep breath, baby,” he instructed, smoothing his hands up and down your thighs, waiting for you to do as he said. You sucked in a breath and then let it out, moaning feebly when he stopped your attempts at moving. He refused to continue until you were fully relaxed, watching as each of your muscles released from their tense state. 

“There’s no pressure to finish. Just focus on me, and if it’s gonna happen, it’ll happen.”

He waited for you to nod, then kissed your forehead. He began pleasuring you again, catching the pool of ecstasy he had left hanging in your body as he rocked in and out of you, the head of his cock probing that sweet spot deep inside of you. Your eyes fluttered shut again, soft sounds leaving your lips as you vocalized your pleasure. 

He lifted that feeling of ecstasy within you higher and higher, and you found yourself tensing up again until you remember he had told you to breathe. So you did, and it slowed the ascension of that feeling, but suddenly it was so much more.

Every move he made felt better than the last, and the pleasure was drawn out for so long that you lost track of time, and all you could feel was  _ him _ . The smell of him, the taste of him, the feel of him. He groaned as he felt you tighten around him, your walls throbbing with an uncontrolled energy. You were both close, and this time he didn’t plan on stopping.

“Go ahead and cum for me baby,” he gasped, snapping his hips into you at an irregular pace, “I’ve got you.”

When you finally fell over that edge, it was him that sent you there. It was possibly the most earth shattering orgasm you’ve ever had, your back arching into him, breasts pressed against his chest. Your whole body shook, loud moans filling the air consisting mostly of his name, hips bearing down and walls clenching over him. Warmth flooded your insides, spilling from your entrance yet filling you up at the same time. You gasped for breath, body falling limp against him as his thrusts slowed, pressing you as close as he could against his body as you shivered with aftershocks.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” was all you could manage to breathe out, feeling completely detached from your body. It was like he had fucked the soul out of you, even though the whole thing had been so careful, calculated, and gentle. Somehow the slow buildup had made it so much more intense, and you found yourself wondering just how good it could actually get.

Anakin laughed at this, pressing a lazy kiss to your mouth. He pulled out of you then, muting your tiny moans as your muscles now clenched around air. You felt so empty without him inside you, already missing the heavy, thick feel of him. However, you knew you needed some time for that growing soreness to fade before you could try going for another round.

Anakin secured you to him with a hand to your back, sliding you both down the bed so that you were lying down again. He held you in a similar fashion to how he was earlier, only this time your body was warm with pleasure, head cloudy with exhaustion, and chest swelling with love. His fingers played with the tips of your hair, tickling the skin of your back as your breathing evened out.

“How was it?” Anakin’s voice was low, rumbly. You could tell he was also crashing now, both of you steadily plummeting toward sleep. 

“Amazing. Perfect. Better than perfect.”

You could feel his smile as it brushed against your forehead. “I’m glad,” he murmured. The wind outside was still howling, and you were sure tiny puffs of snow were falling from the sky like the seeds of a dandelion. The city would be covered in it tomorrow, like a thick coat of frosting.

For now, you were safe and warm in Anakin’s arms, deeply sated and melting into him like a pool of butter. You couldn’t wait until morning so that you could have another go at him, already planning on the things you wanted to try. You wanted to see if you could make it better than what you just had, although you weren’t so sure it’d be possible. As far as first times could go, you were certain you’d had the best.


End file.
